five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
67 Minutes with Potato Salads
67 Minutes with Potato Salads is a game made by The Toshiba Innovation Games set on a restaurant named Salad World, which was decommissioned after 12 months Gameplay/Plot You work as John Blitzverald who was a former day shift, as he survives the horror of this boring pizzeria, Your main goal is to reach 6:07 AM, before you get killed by the Salad Animatronics, You need to hear the phone calls, check the side halls, and the main hall. Characters Salad Freddy Salad Freddy is an animatronic which was decommissioned before the events, his jaw is ripped off, making his endoskeleton mouth work instead, he has tons of rips in the head, mostly in the belly. His arms are in a perfect condition unlike his legs, Almost ripped off, like only the Femur Endoskeleton still has its skin, He starts in the Part & Service room during Night 1. Jumpscares * He bites your head Salad Chica Salad Chica is a backup singer of the old band, around October 12, 1987, she was torn apart by children, they even pulled her almost all of her head off, and was mashed up to Salad Bonnie's head, The only known thing is that, she's almost destroyed, like Mangle, Her lower beak is intact, much like the other animatronics, her endoskeleton takes control of the movement. Jumpscare * She goes to your chin and destroys it by going up Salad Bonnie Salad Bonnie is a guitarist of the band, also in October 12, 1987, he was bashed and his head was crushed after Salad Chica's head collides with his head so hard, His head structure is similar to the old one, because Salad Chica's head is round and circular. Salad Bonnie's muzzle is intact, disturbingly, his endo head controls everything, his left should is extended, forcing the endoskeleton to shift apart, his right arm is almost ripped (the hands is completely torn off) Like the rest, his legs are broken off Jumpscare * He puts you in a sack, and burns it, once brightened, you will see the 5 dead children corpses, one of them being headless Salad Foxy Salad Foxy is a very kind animatronic, around Night 3, he stars as the Phone Guy, he is heavily damaged, his head is a lot intact, with a little rips. The eye sockets have blacking lining around it, his hand is also ripped off, his hook is too sharp, He was mistaken to be a suit before, so the Pink Man used it but the suit became broken and Foxy became haunted, and bit his head when he was trying to escape. The ghost inside is friendly Jumpscare * Despite being kind, he would give many power through an emergency power Areas NoobLand This is where all animatronics start, I am bored Salad Chica goes here Office You start here Office Hall This camera monitors 3 areas Trivia * The creator is bored at the time he updated it * Salad Lord used to be in the game, but he was removed Category:Games